Altar of the Moone
Altar of the Moone is an altar built a long time ago on Poni Island in the Alola region to honor the Legendary Pokémon Lunala. History Pokémon Moon The player character and Lillie travel to the Altar of Moone in the hope to finding Lunala to save Lusamine and cause Nebby to return to normal, after they play the Sun Flute and Moon Flute together an intense energy emitted by a strong light makes Nebby evolve into Lunala, Lillie becomes really surprises and wished to Lunala to take her to her Mother, after that, Nebby opens an Ultra Wormhole and takes Lillie and the player character to the Ultra Space. After the events in the Ultra Space, Lunala can be captured by the player character after Lillie asks the player character to do so. Pokémon Ultra Moon The player character and Lillie travel to the Altar of Monne in the hope to finding Lunala for it help to reach Lusamine and help her in stop Necrozma to get in Alola. After they play the Sun Flute and Moon Flute together, an intense energy emitted by a strong light makes Nebby evolve into Lunala, Lillie asks Lunala to take her to where her mother is and her newly evolved Pokémon accepts. Nebby prepare to open the Ultra Wormhole, when Guzma and Lusamine fall from another one, completely exhausted, and then, Necrozma appears from the Ultra Wormhole, Lusamine orders Lillie and the player character to run away because Necrozma fell in anger after waking up and is destroying everything that came near to it, soon after, Nebby challenges Necrozma to a battle. Both face each other in a body-to-body combat, but Nebby ends up losing to Necrozma and the Prism Pokémon starts to absorbing it. After absorbing Nebby, Necrozma reverts to its Dawn Wings form and opens several Ultra Wormholes causing several Ultra Beasts to appear across Alola, and the Island Kahunas fight against the Extradimensional Pokémon: Hala, alongside Hau and Tapu Koko, faces Stakataka on Mahalo Trail, Olivia faces Pheromosa at the Ruins of Life, Nanu faces Guzzlord at the Ruins of Abundance and Hapu faces Xurkitree at the Ruins of Hope, while the player need to battle Dawn Wings Necrozma. After defeating Necrozma, it flees into an Ultra Wormhole stealing the light of Alola, later, Phyco and Soliera appears and explain that Necrozma returned to Ultra Megalopolis and will regain it's true power using the light of Lunala, they'll borrow the Solgaleo they use to travel through the Ultra Wormhole to the player character reach the "White Warp Hole" to Ultra Megalopolis. After freeding Nebby from Necrozma, defeating in a battle at its Ultra Necrozma's form at Megalo Tower, and come back to the Altar of Moone, Phyco and Soliera explain that the Z-Crystals and the Z-Power Rings are a gift from Necrozma that once shared its light with the Pokémon World, and also thank it for having defeated Necrozma, the duo also consider the possibility of doing their own Island Challenge after completing their research, Lillie returns to Aether Paradise with Lusamine to take care of Nebby, who is weak for having its light stoled by Necrozma. Ultra Wormhole After becoming the champion, the player character can cross an Ultra Wormhole during the daytime with Lunala in its party or in the nighttime with Solgaleo in its party, which appears to be the same as the one that took it to Ultra Space, but instead of taking it there, it takes the player to an alternate dimension where the time is the opposite of the original world and lies in the place of the Altar of Moone, lies the Altar of the Sunne, and instead of the Lake of the Sunne, lies the Lake of the Moone. The player character can go back to their dimension at any time. Pokémon Ultra Moon After defeating Necrozma, the player character can use the Ultra Warp Ride to travel around Ultra Space and the reverse world. Pokémon Pokémon Moon Pokémon Ultra Moon Trivia * If the player attempts to catch Dawn Wings Necrozma, a message on the screen will appear saying:"Necrozma cannot be caught because it's merged with other Pokémon!". Category:Game locations Category:Alola locations